Izaya's FanClub
by Katsura018
Summary: After the heroic display, it was expected that some would take an interest in him, to his dismay it had to be a crazy scientist with a hoard of genetically strengthened humans at his mercy. Prequel to Dullahan's Groom, Shizaya just starting to be together
1. Chapter 1

Izaya's FanClub

* * *

CH 1

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

The screaming voice made everyone in the room jolt. Shinra was the first to stand up from his seat in the dining table. They saw the door to the bedroom open and the voice got clearer for them to hear. "GET OUT!"

Then they saw Shizuo come out of the room, "No… wait…" Shizuo comes out of the room, still holding the door open though. "Izaya… calm down…" the blond tried, finally a knife was seen being thrown at him, luckily, Shizuo dodges and the knife hits the door instead. "Izaya!" Shizuo scolded, but he a number of knives was thrown at him again, forcing the blond to close the door. Outside the room, the sound of the knives hitting the door was heard and made everyone's sweat drop.

"Ah? Shizuo?" Shinra was the first to ask, Celty, Kadota and his gang, silently listening, wanting an explanation as well. "….Yes?" Shizuo tried to act as if he didn't know what Shinra wanted to ask about, still facing the door, his back directed at the group. "…Shizuo, what did you do to Izaya?" Shinra finally asked.

Shizuo turned to face him, a faint blush in his cheeks. "…nothing" he mumbled. "Ah… I see…" Shinra gaped, Celty shook at the weird expression her friend had, Erika tried to suppress a screeching scream inside her while Kadota and the others sighed.

* * *

Celty sighed at the scene before her, for some reason, Togusa had requested they drink and sleep over at Shinra's apartment. Izaya refused to come out of the bedroom and locked himself up there the entire night. The rest slept in the living room, Celty and Karisawa ended up in her room, and Celty was forced to listen to all of Erika's rambling. Celty was the first to wake up, she saw Kadota on the couch, sleeping peacefully. Shinra and Togusa were on the floor while Shiuo was no longer in the living room. Celty looked around and found him outside the bedroom's door.

Celty sighed at the scene, Shizuo's back was rested at the door with his head hanging, and his neck would hurt when he woke up. _Was he making sure Izaya wouldn't leave?_ Celty carefully approached the blond and moved him out of the way. He made Shizuo lay on the floor and opened the door to the bedroom. Once she opened it, she first noticed the opened window and the swaying curtains, Izaya was no longer there. Celty sighed again, she looked around if the informant left anything, a note or something saying he left early and was alright already, none. _Shizuo's not going to be happy about this…_

"He left?" Celty jolted, Shizuo had woken up and was behind her. Celty nods in response. Shizuo brought a hand up his head and scratched it, mumbling curses. Celty held her phone and typed on it [should we look for him?] she asked, showing the screen to Shizuo. Shizuo took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust and read the texts properly, squinting his eyes. "No… there's no need… he'll come out eventually…" Shizuo yawned. "…need to go the bathroom" Shizuo said and left Celty in the room. _He's not mad?_

* * *

"Oi! Shizuo, I heard Izaya left without saying anything, you okay?" Kadota asked once he spotted the blond from the crowd. That morning, Shizuo had left early not saying anything to Kadota and the others since they were all still asleep. "…Yeah" Shizuo said, walking pass Kadota. Kadota frowned at the lack of response from the blond, but eventually smiled. "Why are you smiling Dota-chin?" Erika asked, appearing behind him. "Uwah" Kadota jolted. "Yes, yes, why are you smiling?" Walker teased as well. "Aren't you jealous?" Erika continued, nudging the poor man with her elbow. Kadota only blushed and didn't respond. He felt a hand grip his shoulder and a face getting near his, it was Togusa. "Let's drink tonight again! I'll listen to all your sorrows till morning!" Togusa declared with shinning eyes. Kadota's sweat dropped and Erika smirked.

"Ah, Heiwajima-san! Good Afternoon…" Mikado greeted, noticing the blond having a smoke. "…yo" Shizuo said, not bothering to take the cigarette off his mouth. "…ah, umm… err… you do remember me, right?" Mikado asked. "yeah…" Shizuo said, not really looking at Mikado. "ahh… really…" Mikado mumbled. _I should have just ignored him…_ "Good afternoon, Heiwajima-san…" Anri greeted as well. She walked to the blond's front and lifted her head up, making Shizuo look at her. "I'd like to thank you for last time!" Anri bowed. "Yeah… it was nothing…" Shizuo replied, what did he do for this kids again? "Then… see you around, Heiwajima-san…" Mikado said. Before the two left Shizuo's sights, Mikado turned to Shizuo again. "Um… Heiwajima-san… h-h-how is Orihara-san?" he asked.

The question made Shizuo's head turn to Mikado, he stares at the high school kid and replies "he's fine…" Mikado shivered for some reason, "A-a-a-h.. I see… that's great… um..er… th-thank you again… a-a-a-and …." Mikado stuttered, Shizuo was still looking at him. "….I'm very SORRY!" he finally said and run, pulling Anri with her. "…don't worry Mikado-kun, Heiwajima-san isn't a bad person" Anri said, letting Mikado pull her away. "…I know" Mikado said finally feeling relief when he apologized.

"Shzuo! I thought you were taking a leave today? I thought something was wrong with you but you're just here doing nothing?" Tom said, running into the blond with Vorona. "Good afternoon, sempai" Vorona greeted. "…sorry, I'm just getting some air. I still have a slight hang-over from last night, really" Shizuo replied, he didn't think he'd make Tom-san worried. "Is that so?" Tom said, not amused. "You should rest sempai…" Vorona said, taking the lie seriously, his sempai had to have a proper reason. Tom sighed and smiled at Shizuo. "I guess its fine once in a while, take care then! You better come tomorrow though!" Tom said, already walking away from Shizuo. "Yeah…" Shizuo said, he noticed Vorona coming near him. "Sempai… good luck with Orihara-san…." Vorona said with a smile. Shizuo felt a bit of guilt but let it go.

That night, Simon was in the street again, handing Russian sushi fliers. "Yo Simon…" Shizuo uncharacteristically greeted. "Oh! Shiz-u-o! Coming for sushi?" Simon asked. "…Hmm, yeah, why not…" Shizuo said, passing the Russian alien and walking towards the shop, Simon continued giving fliers. Shizuo came out of the shop with a box of take-out. Simon notices him leave with the box and goes back inside the shop. "What did Shizuo buy for take-out?" Simon asked smiling widely. "Get back to work…" he was scolded.

After leaving the shop, Shizuo headed for the bridge where he would usually meet Celty passing by. He grabs a cigarette from his pocket and lights it, putting it between his lips and inhaling deeply. He rested his elbows on the railing, the sushi box dangling in the air. After a few seconds, he takes the cigarette off his mouth and exhales. _It's like I'm fishing, with sushi as bait… _

After an hour of just standing there, Shizuo felt a drop of water fall on his hand, it was starting to rain. _Should've brought an umbrella…_Shizuo thought, letting more drops of water fall on him, he stood still in place. After a few more minutes, he was nearly drenched. Luckily the rain that night wasn't heavy. The cigarette was already wet, left on his mouth. After a few more minutes, his phone finally starts to ring. He jolts and his eyes light up, he quickly grabs it from his pocket and stare at the caller's name, unknown.

He flips it open and placed it near his ear. [No one wants soggy sushi…] he hears the familiar voice. He opens in his mouth and screams. "THEN YOU SHOULD'VE TAKEN THE BAIT EARLIER! YOU IDIOTIC FLEA!" after the scream, there was only silence coming from both sides of the line. Shizuo broke the silence "…Izaya" and the other line hangs up.

The beeping sound from the other line nearly sounded like sirens to Shizuo's ear, echoing in his head. He kept the phone near his ear for a few seconds before flipping it close and returning it back on his pocket. He finally spits out the wet cigarette and takes a step back. He raises his hand holding the sushi box and planned to throw it away as far away as he can. He stops, as he felt hands grip his upper arm that was about to throw the sushi.

"Iza-" Shizuo starts but Izaya interrupts him. "What you said… this morning… its t-t-true… so… ask me again… please.."

* * *

Author: ….yo, so… thanks for reading, reviews and flames are loved… sorry for errors, beautiful part to end it, right? Aha… so… In this story I shall finally introduce you the brown haired doctor I keep mentioning… this is prequel to Dullahan's groom… hope you enjoyed…


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya's FanClub

* * *

CH 2

"What you said… this morning… its t-t-true… so… ask me again… please…" Izaya's hand gripped Shizuo's upper arm tightly. Shizuo eventually brought his raised hand down, Izaya still kept holding on to it. "…again?" Shizuo muttered, a bit of annoyance in his tone, Izaya flinched. "You force me out of the room…" Shizuo started as he slowly turned around to face Izaya. "…You leave without saying anything…" Shizuo nearly growled, Izaya kept his eyes on the ground below him. "…You don't show up for an entire day…" Shizuo grabs the hand clinging to his upper arm. "…You made me wait for more than an hour here…" he rips the hand of off of him, and grips it hard, "ouch…" Izaya squeaked. "…watched me as I got drenched and cold in this freaking rain…" Shizuo reaches for Izaya's other hand. Izaya quickly hides his other hand behind him. "…then just call me and complain about soggy sushi…" Shizuo grabs Izaya's shoulder, making him turn enough for the blond to grab the hiding hand. Izaya's hands turn to fist, struggling to get out of the blond's hold. "…and now you're asking me to say THAT again, to ASK you that question again?" Shizuo nearly screamed, gripping both of Izaya's hands.

"It hurts!" Izaya yelled, still not facing the blond. The blond loosened his grip a bit but not enough for Izaya to force his hands free. "…Izaya, you remember what I asked you, right?" Shizuo said his voice calmer than earlier now. Izaya and Shizuo remained silent for a while before Shizuo heard a mumble from the raven. "…WHAAAAAT? WHAAAT WAS THAAAT IZAAAYAAA KUUUN?" Shizuo teased using an annoyed tone and leaning down to peek at Izaya's face, he could already see how red the ears of the informant was, his face must be amusing.

Izaya flinched when he felt the blond's come nearer; he felt the blond's breath right on top of him. Izaya was still quiet. He felt water drip on the back of his head as it fell from Shizuo's wet hair and face. "…Izaya" Shizuo whispered, he leaned enough for his mouth to be right above Izaya's ear, Izaya flinched again. Izaya bitted his lip and squeezed his eyes shut as his knees and hands continued to shake. "…I …I …to Shizu…-chan… I … to-to-war-ds…" Izaya tried to add volume to each word as he spoke. _This is… acting like this… would only make him tease you more, Izaya! Keep it together, this is nothing! You're Orihara Izaya after all! Letting him see you in your weakest state doesn't mean he's better than you! You can make him show his weakest state to you anytime you want!_

_After all… if he can show his feelings to me like its nothing… then… then… I can do it too!_ Izaya finally opened his eyes; his cheeks red as it could ever be and finally lifts his head up. He nearly head butts Shizuo's chin, luckily Shizuo retreats his face before contact. "**I…**!" Izaya screamed, he was looking directly at Shizuo now, eyebrows furrowed and lips shaking. Shizuo looked back at him, hiding his amusement as soon as he saw the severely red cheeks.

"**I… I…**" Izaya stuttered. "…towards Shizu-chaaa-kuh!" Izaya tried to finish the nickname, unfortunately biting his tongue. His eyebrows raised and he was shocked from the pain making him flinched a bit, distracting him from what he was about to say. "Pft…" he heard the blond snort. He looked back at him to see the blond… covering his mouth and suppressing a starting laughing fit. "Hnnng" Izaya grunted, he just added more reasons to be embarrassed. _I have to stop him from laughing!_

He stopped it…

… by jumping forward and connecting their lips…

Shizuo's eyes widen, unconsciously feeling the need to embrace the raven and letting go of the hands he was gripping. Izaya took it as an opportunity to get out of the blond's hold. He immediately broke the kiss and moved backward before Shizuo could hug him. "Izaya!" Shizuo yelled a bit mad. "I'm not finished! You want an answer don't you? Don't get distracted! I'll only say this once you know!" Izaya screamed, adding distance from the blond, they were now six steps away from each other.

"I like you!" Izaya said his eyes a bit blurry from the tears of embarrassment. "..i-i-if you're really okay with me then I don't mind dating! But you better not get too cocky!" he added and finally…ran. "Eh? Iza-?" Shizuo woke up from the second of entering the world of flowers and rainbows that was opened with what he heard the informant say as soon as he saw Izaya started running. "Izaya!" He could still see the informant's form running away from him and with a demonic grin on his face, the blond chased him. "IZAYAAAAA!" Shizuo screams. In the background, Celty sighs as she saw Shizuo start chasing Izaya, she was on her way home and was just passing through the bridge.

* * *

Izaya ran as fast as he can, he went inside dead end alleyways and jumped on the walls to get through, Shizuo was right behind him. They passed through the streets of Ikebukuro silently, no teasing, no screams, people they passed by hardly recognized them as the duo that would wreck the city whenever they chased each other. Kadota enters Izaya's line of sight, he was inside the van with his gang, parked near the sidewalk. "Dotachin!" Izaya calls and Kadota jolts as he recognized the voice, Izaya approached him quick, stopping when he was in front of the van.

"Izaya? What are you-" Kadota asked, wondering why the raven would go in front of the van. "ahaha!" Izaya giggled and put his hands close to his mouth to emphasize a shout. "I like Dotachin too!" he yells and jumps only to land on the van's roof. Kadota blushes as he heard Erika squeal, they're surprised added when they saw a trash can headed their way. "GUWAAAH!" Togusa screamed, putting the car on reverse and luckily saving his beloved van from getting hit.

"We haven't lasted an hour and you're already cheating on me, you freaking flea?!" Shizuo shouted, continuing to chase after the informant. "That's not it!" Izaya yells, twirling to see Shizuo as he continued to skip away. He passes by Russian sushi and sees Simon near, still giving away fliers. "I like Simon too!" Izaya say happily, jumping and giving the Russian a surprise hug from behind. "Oh! Izaya! You come for sushi?" Simon says as always. "I'll order tonight, you have to deliver it personally!" Izaya replies, releasing the Russian and letting go to continue running.

"IZAYAAA! I said no cheating and what are you implying by making Simon go to your place tonight?" Shizuo screams louder. "Oh! Shizu-" Simon was unable to finish as a box of soggy sushi directly hit him in the face. Simon hears running footsteps pass him as the destroyed sushi box fell from his face. He turns to look at Shizuo and Izaya's retreating figures and smiles with wet rice and raw fish on his face.

Izaya goes in another alley way, jumps on the trash container and grabs the ladder to go up the rooftop. Unfortunately for the raven, the ladder snaps and he falls back. "Ah-" Izaya squeaks, but he already moves his feet so he can land safely on the trash container again, fortunately for Shizuo, he was able to grab the raven's ankle at last. "Uwaah… Shizu-chan?" Izaya screams, surprised he was finally caught. Shizuo raised his hands that were holding Izaya's ankles. "Finally…" Shizuo said.

"Kuuh-" Izaya let out a suppressed curse as he bit his lips, he was now hanging upside down with the blond looking down on him. "ah-" Izaya notices his shirt was down, curse gravity, and was exposing his belly. He immediately blushes and shoves it up, alerting the blond. The blond frowns and opens his mouth. "Are you a girl or what?" he teased. "It's because you're the one seeing! Even if I wear a complete body suit, covering even my face you'd still think of perverted stuff!" Izaya tried to struggle out of Shizuo's hold again, moving his knees, he couldn't move his hands since it was busy pulling his shirt down.

"…Well, that's because it's you and yeah, a body suit is fine as long as its tight enough and shows this part nice and smoothly…" Shizuo says, throwing Izaya's ankles up and holding the informant upside down again with his hands on the ravens waist. "HYAAA! What are you-?!" Izaya yelled as his face got redder in an instant. "Oops… need to grab higher…" Shizuo said, his face shamelessly straight with Izaya's crotch right in front of his face.

"You-" Izaya blushes harder and quickly, with all the strength he has on his legs, hits the top of Shizuo's head with his knees. "…" Shizuo, taken by surprise releases his hold on Izaya and Izaya falls to the ground, head first. "OUCH!" Izaya yells, quickly rubbing the top of his head. "…ah, sorry, sorry" Shizuo apologized even thought it wasn't entirely his fault and crouched down to help the raven rub the injured head.

"It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!" Izaya complained, unconsciously leaning to the blond's hand. "Well… its.. My fault…" Shizuo says, liking how the raven nearly had tears in his eyes because of the pain. "…so, since we're pretty much outside my apartment…" Shizuo said and Izaya flinched, he kept his head low avoiding eye contact with the blond. "...Want me to take care of you there?" Shizuo invited and after a few seconds of silence, Izaya nods.

* * *

Author: I apologize for ending here aha… thanks for reading hope you all enjoyed… sorry for errors, didn't reread, happy reviews and flames are loved~ until next chapter then, and do not worry hopefully I would be able to update… in a few hours!

fc01(insert dot here)deviantart(insert dot here)net/fs71/i/2013/042/9/4/005_by_katsura18-d5ukuq9(insert dot here)jpg

just a sketch of one of the scenes here aha, I can't find my pen's tablet TToTT


	3. Chapter 3

Izaya's FanClub

* * *

CH 3

"You sleep in the bed"

"No, you sleep in the bed"

"…How about we both sleep in the bed"

"I'll murder you, you sleep in the bed ALONE"

"…" Shizuo had enough, and jumped on the couch, laying down, covering himself with the blanket and getting comfortable. "Shizu-chan!" Izaya yelled.

* * *

"Hey, Izaya did you purposely let yourself get caught when you knew we were near my apartment?" Shizuo asked, walking in front of the informant while holding his hand, to be sure he wouldn't run away again. They were now at Shizuo's apartment floor and were headed for the door; Shizuo already had his other hand on his pocket to pull out his keys. "…" Izaya remained silent and just allowed Shizuo to pull him, his other hand still rubbing the top of his head. After a few seconds and they were already in front of Shizuo's door, the blond turned around and looked at Izaya, the raven was looking down with a faint blush in his cheeks.

"Guess that's a yes…" Shizuo smirked. "I said no getting to cocky…" Izaya replied, glancing at the blond for a second and avoiding eye contact again right after. "Yes, yes, I'll be happy to hear more of your dear conditions and laws and policies and whatever needed to date you…" Shizuo said in a teasing manner, Izaya furrowed his eyebrows in response but remained silent. Shizuo finally pulled out the key from his pocket, inserted it in the keyhole and opened the door for the raven. He released his hold on Izaya's hand only to put it on the raven's back and push him in gently.

Izaya reluctantly and stiffly let the blond push him in, Shizuo smirked and entered after Izaya. He closes and locks the door as Izaya removed his shoes. Shizuo just watched as Izaya bended down in front of him. After removing his shoes and setting them nicely for when he leaves, Izaya stands straight and felt the blond's breath behind his neck. "Izaya…" Shizuo whispered and Izaya shivered. "…ugh" Izaya blushes and immediately went further inside the apartment, adding distance between them. "The- the ice… I need ice for my head, remember? I'm hurt remember?" Izaya stuttered as he spoke, going inside the living room and held himself back from glancing at Shizuo behind him.

"…right, you're hurt…but we should take a bath first" Shizuo said nonchalantly, taking that as a warning that he couldn't touch the raven, not that he was going to comply. "You go in the bath first; I'll leave some clothes out for you. I'll just change and make dinner…" Shizuo said, removing his shoes and entering the bedroom. Izaya complies and goes inside the bathroom. When he finished, he sees the set of clothes laid out for him and puts it on. He looks at himself in the mirror, remembering the first time he has put on Shizuo's large clothes and exits the bathroom.

Izaya notices a number of empty cans of beer in the table, some on the floor as soon as he entered the living room. _He's been drinking? _Izaya stares at the cans for a second but eventually picks them up, one by one. Shizuo enters the living room with the ice bag. "Ah- thanks… no, sorry for the mess but…" Shizuo said, seeing Izaya cleaning. Izaya looks up from his crouched position and opens his mouth, staring directly at Shizuo finally. "I need a trash bag…"

"Oh… right…" Shizuo mutters, he goes back to the kitchen and returns with a trash bag, they both start cleaning the living room. Shizuo glances as Izaya as they picked up the cans while Izaya concentrated on cleaning. "…feels like… you're acting your role as a lover" Shizuo spoke out what was in his mind. "Shut up…" Izaya said, not amused. A sweat drops from Shizuo's cheek and they continue cleaning silently.

After cleaning, Shizuo placed the trash on the kitchen, planning on throwing it out after eating. Shizuo and Izaya ate dinner silently, both glancing at each other and catching the other looking from time to time. After eating, Izaya insisted on cleaning the dishes while Shizuo went out t throw the trash.

Shizuo returns from throwing the trash out to the living room. He sees Izaya sitting on the couch with the ice bag resting on the top of his head. Shizuo takes the seat next to him and Izaya scoots away, Shizuo scoots nearer, connecting their knees. Izaya blushes and avoids eye contact, Shizuo let him be. The room was silent for a few minutes, Izaya's thoughts going nowhere as he kept thinking of what the blond was planning, while Shizuo amused himself by staring at Izaya's eyes as it kept glancing at him. "Wha-What now?" Izaya finally broke the silence, already thought of the possible replies the blond might say.

The blond smiles and leans to the side where the informant was and made himself comfortable by hugging the raven tightly. He lifted Izaya's feet by the back of the knees and let them lay on the couch, Shizuo was now on top of Izaya, hugging. "Shi-Shizu-chan… I assume you understand this relationship's current limitation on physical intimacy based on what I said before, right?" Izaya asked, reminding the blond. Shizuo hugs him tighter, burying his face on Izaya's chest and inhaling deeply. "Yeah… I know… don't worry… I won't go any further than a hug and a few kisses… for now" Shizuo mumbled on Izaya's chest, tickling the raven a bit as his mouth moved.

"go-good…" Izaya said, as he let his hands reach for the blond's back, resting it there as he blushed. "Ah… Oi, I asked you earlier… what now?" Izaya repeated, looking down to the blond hair resting on his chest. "Well… how about you stay the night?" Shizuo asked, lifting his head up a bit to look at the raven. "…Its fine, I guess" Izaya said, looking back at the blond's brown eyes and letting him see his slightly flushed face. Shizuo smiles widely and leans forward, giving Izaya a peck on the lips. Izaya squeezed his eyes shut as the blond's lips connecting to his. Their lips stayed connected for a few seconds, and Izaya was already wondering if he was breathing or not.

Izaya opens his eyes finally; he sees Shizuo's eyes open and was looking at him. Izaya's eyes widen and Shizuo smirks in the kiss. Shizuo finally separates their lips and sat up. "I'll make some coffee…" Shizuo said, standing up and headed to the kitchen, leaving the confused blushing informant on the couch. _Geeeez… he's such a tease…_ Izaya thought as he placed the back of his hand on his forehead, already forgetting about the pain and the ice bag on the top of his head. Izaya sat up and glanced around the room, he takes notice of the opened curtains and looks outside the window.

It was dark out and the rain had stopped while they were running. _I'm going to stay over…again…_ Izaya thought he focused his sight outside the window and shivered. He finally stood up and closed the curtains. "Izaya?" Shizuo called, noticing the raven standing in front of the window. "I just got a little cold…" Izaya said approaching the blond and taking the other cup of coffee. Shizuo placed his coffee on the table and walked toward the bedroom "I'll just get some pillows and a blanket"

Izaya sat back on the couch and took a sip of the coffee, it wasn't too hot, and the blond had remembered how Izaya liked his coffee. He continued drinking the beverage in silence. He glanced around to room and looked at the television in front of him. His reflection was there staring back at him. Izaya stared at it for a while. He flinched when he heard the bedroom's door open. He stood up as he saw Shizuo come out, holding two pillows and a blanket stacked on top of each other. Izaya placed his mug on the table and sat up, letting Shizuo place what he had on his hands on the couch.

"Well… you can take the bedroom." Shizuo said.

* * *

Author: which brings us to the top of the chapter aha, noting really happened in this chapter neh?~ thank you for reading down to here! Fast update is fast aha, I'm at school actually with nothing else to do, and it is so freaking cold! Sorry for errors, reviews and flames are loved, thanks for the awesomely fast review aha ^^

* * *

"Oi… Kadota? What's wrong with you?" Togusa asked, after nearly getting hit by the trash can, everyone felt relieved they didn't get hit, but one was relieved not for the same reason. "…no, it's nothing" Kadota said, looking outside the van to avoid them from seeing his face at the moment. "fufufu… he's just happy that Izaya said he liked him!" Erika teased and Kadota remained silent. "Yeah… Guess it's true" Togusa teased as well. "What' this? What's this? Is Kadota-san actually planning to take on the strongest man in Ikebukuro on for love? Because he felt he had a chance" Walker teased. "

A man can't win just by brute strength you know…" Kadota said, more concentrated on the fact his and Shizuo's strength was being compared to tell whose better. "Uwah! You really are planning on taking Heiwajima-san on?" Walker and Togusa asked. "No! It's not that!" Kadota argued, finally turning his face back on them to scold them directly. "You know Dotachin… Iza-Iza probably just said that to tease Shizu-Shizu, but that doesn't mean he doesn't like you… maybe as a friend he does… I mean seriously, those two are meant for each other!" Erika squealed and sadly for Kadota, made a point. Kadota felt a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go! Let's go drinking now!" Togusa said with shinning eyes.

Kadota made a fuss on not needing a drink and the gang was nearly shaking the van and filling it with screams, not noticing a faint scream near them and the hand that reached for the van's back window to ask for help, unfortunately getting dragged away.

* * *

Author: I have no idea why I added that part…ehe


	4. Chapter 4

Izaya's FanClub

* * *

CH 4

"Sensei! Everything's ready, shall we also prepare for tomorrow?" A man in a lab coat said. The person he was talking to barely looked at him and remained laying on his belly on top of a pile of books and paper. "…uuuugh" he groaned, he placed one hand on the floor and tried to get himself up. "…*hic* Ricki-chaaaan… *hic* … their… he's… soooooo *hic*" the man called sensei tried to speak as he struggled to get up from the floor, his assistant uncaringly watched him. "As usual, I can't understand a thing of what you're saying… please speak up, sensei…" the assistant commented.

"*hic* he's… so… addicting…"

His assistant sighed and knelt down next to the man. "A number of new pictures were posted again?" the assistant figured, seeing the man staring into space with blank eyes. "Yeah… *hic* whoever is posting this is my angel! *hic* if only she or he knew of my existence *hic* then she or he would definitely pair me with him and not with that *hic* other guy… " the man said, still staring at nothing as his assistant tried to clean up the pile of books and paper surrounding the man.

"…which is why, you should be getting ready, sensei! Tomorrow, definitely that person would take notice of you!" the assistant half heartedly encouraged; he just really wanted the sensei to take his job seriously. "I think he already has… actually, maybe… later or right now… five cameras will be disconnected."

* * *

"Yo! Shizuo!" Tom called, from a huge crowd, Vorona right next to him. Shizuo looked over when he heard his name and nodded to them as a greeting. Once Tom and Vorona got close to him, Tom looked around him for a bit while sneering. "What is it?" Shizuo asked, wondering why his employer seemed to be looking for something. "Nothing… I just thought Izaya might be with you…" Tom honestly answered with a big grin on his face.

"…Izaya… Izaya's still at my place" Shizuo said, a faint blush on his cheeks as he adverted his eyes from Tom and Vorona. "Oooh… too tired to-" Tom started to tease, Shizuo cut him off. "That's not it… he just said he wanted to stay there for a while… I didn't do anything to him last night… I still can't." Shizuo said, his voice getting lower as he spoke, the last part merely a whisper. "Ah, I see… I see… Well, as long as you're happy!" Tom smiled, patting his junior on the back. "Now then, let's get going, work… work" He said, walking in front of Shizuo and letting the two of them follow him.

"Sempai, I'm happy for you as well" Vorona mentioned, looking up to her sempai and smiling. "Vorona… ugh, haha. What is this? It's like you're all congratulating for getting married or something…" Shizuo joked with a faint blush on his cheeks, he adverted his eyes from Vorona's to lessen the embarrassment. "well… it's Orihara… it's like taming an extremely stubborn wild beast" Vorona said with a serious tone. "pft… ahahaha!" Shizuo laughed a bit louder than normal at what his kouhai said. Vorona only stared at him as his laughter subsided. "ahaha… that's exactly right! Taming an extremely stubborn creature… that's… completely worth the hard work" Shizuo said, as he kept a serene smile on his face.

* * *

"Do you have it?" A yakuza asked as he approached the black rider. Celty removed her back pack and zipped it open. She showed its contents to the yakuza. The yakuza stepped back and whispered something to his college. The other man nodded to the yakuza. Two men from their backs approached Celty, they were holding a small handheld bag. They showed its contents to Celty and she handed them her back pack, at the same time taking the handheld bag. "Let's go…" The yakuza ordered and they all went inside their vehicles. Celty just stood near her bike and watched them as they left. Once they were far enough Celty rode her bike and left.

As she passed the streets she saw three huge trucks driving pass here. She notices one of the trucks had a nearly flat tire. _Should I just ignore it… but…_ She makes a U-turn and when she was near enough the truck's driver's seat, she pulled out her phone and showed it to the driver, the driver luckily was able to notice her. [One of your tires is flat] As soon as the driver nodded, Celty made a U-turn again and drove away. The man watched as she disappeared from his sight. He signals the other two drivers that he was going to stop to change the tire and parks the huge truck at the sidewalk.

"Uwah! It's huge! Mama! Look, look!" A kid pointed pulling her mother with him as he wanted to go near the truck. "We don't have time for that!" His mother scolded and she dragged her son with her away from the truck. As she walked, dragging her son they bump into Erika, carrying bags of anime related merchandise. "Ahh!" Erika, taken by surprise drops her bags on the sidewalk. "Oi!" She tries to yell at the woman, the mother ignored her and her son just stared as he got dragged away. "Jeez… some people…" Erika complained to herself, she knelt down and started picking up her stuff, wishing none of them got broken.

Behind her, the truck driver was opening the back of the truck to get a spare tire. She heard the huge doors open and turned around a bit and was able to see what was inside. At the door crack, she caught a glimpse of a huge dark man's arm with oversized muscles. "Eh?" she wondered, she stopped picking her stuff up as she squinted her eyes to get a better look at what was inside the truck. The dark man seemed to be asleep inside a cylinder tube. There was a white mask covering his mouth, his clothes consisting of a white sleeveless turtle neck and white pants. "Uwaah… What is that?" Erika blurted out a bit too loudly causing the truck driver to notice her. "Ah…" She noticed the truck driver looked at her and reverted to picking up her stuff. She heard footsteps behind her and hurried herself. Once she finished she quickly stood up and ran, not giving the driver a chance to come near her.

_Uwahh… what was that? A new wrestler? He looked so strong! Or maybe it was just a mannequin, interesting!_ She thought as she continued running, eager to talk about it with her gang. _Ah! Maybe Iza-Iza would know where that guy would appear! I better ask him!_

* * *

"Sensei! You were right, five cameras were taken out!" The assistant informed, bursting inside his boss's office again. "Of course! It's him we're talking about! As expected! He's so smart! So sharp! So beautiful! So amazing! So-" The man nearly sang out with the loudest voice he could manage as he twirled around his office. "Sensei… you're actually happy for this?" the assistant asked. "Don't worry, don't worry…Tomorrow, he'll definitely be… still… not mine…UWAAAAAAAH!" The man screamed at the end, childishly crying. "Eh? You expect to fail? Then… we should stop and rethink of a new plan! Jeez. Sensei you should have said so earlier! I've already sent them out, I'll tell the others-"

"NO!" The man stopped his assistant. He approached his assistant while skipping and grabbed the man's waist and hand. "Sensei?"

"The plan tomorrow will surely fail… but… thanks to it, I'll be able to be taken more seriously…" The man smirked, his assistant stared at him with wide eyes, he was used to his boss's weird acts but he has never seen his boss look so… serious and frightening at the same time, even with the same smile on his face. "So rejoice and be at ease my dear assistant!" He released the man's waist and lifted his hand that was holding his assistant's hand. "Uwaah! Sensei?"

"Ahahaha!" He twirled his assistant around, opened the door out and with one last twirl, pushed his assistant out of the room. "Guwah!" His assistant immediately felled outside the room, he was able to look up while the door was slammed at his face. "….se…sense…i" he sighed, not feeling any will to stand up since he was still a bit dizzy. He heard a giggle behind him and saw that all the other… members was looking at him and trying to stop their laughter from bubbling out.

Back inside the boss's office, the brown haired man slid his fingers on the screen of his phone. His phone was displaying a picture of a person. "This… This is all for you… We are… you're loyal fans… after all…"

* * *

Author: Tadaima… I admit, the last review made me remember this aha, thank you and sorry aha, here's the update yay, thanks for reading down to hear and bothering to read this part, sorry for all sorts of errors, characters aren't mine, reviews, flames and violent criticisms are loved and welcomed~! In the next chapter~ Let the dance begin~! and I'll also paste a link of the brown haired man's face/look~ would you also like to see what the assistant looks like?


	5. Chapter 5

Izaya's FanClub

* * *

CH 5

"…Izaya, what are these?" Namie asked, getting sights of something that looked like a camera lens in the trash. "Hmmm… what does it look like?" Izaya asked, not wanting to advert his eyes from his computer screen. "…at least look at it… I'm not touching something from the trash can" Namie said. "…if it's in the trash then it must be trash… don't mind it" Izaya replied, not really caring. Namie sighs.

"Oh, right… how did it go with that monster of yours?" Namie asked, remembering how the informant rushed inside the office, not even glancing at her when she asked where he had been yesterday. "…nothing happened, that's it" Izaya said, he didn't really seem like he just wanted Namie to go away or at least keep quiet.

"What's with you? You were so… not you… before…" Namie said, remembering how her boss uncharacteristically acted the past few days. "…shut up" Izaya said, making Namie finally snap. Namie approached the informant from behind and took a peek at the computer screen, wanting to know what the informant was doing.

She sees the dollars website for just a second; Izaya was clicking and typing too fast for Namie to realize what he was doing. Namie's eye twitched and she clicked her tongue. "…Tch, that better be a job" she said before retreating and grabbing her purse. "It looks like you don't need me for now… so-"

"Wait… if you're going out… take this please" Izaya said, he still didn't look at her. He stood up and grabbed a small case; he approached his assistant and handed the case to her. Namie stared at it and looked back at Izaya, he was looking at her now. "You might need it…" he said. "What is it?" Namie asked. "Something you might need…" Izaya replied jockingly.

Namie clicked her tongue again and just harshly grabbed the case from Izaya's hand. _He's planning something again…_ She stomped her way out the office, closing the door with a loud bang. As soon as Namie disappeared from Izaya's sight, Izaya walked back to his monitor. He sighs as he stares at the screen, in it was displayed a picture of a man, his face covered with a scarf. The picture was taken from a security camera of a convenience store not too far from his apartment. He clicked to the next picture that showed a huge truck, taken from a traffic light camera.

He looks again at another picture of the truck; he enhances the image a few times before recognizing a familiar face in the background. _Erika…?_ He stares at the picture, and with no mistake it really was Erika. Izaya stands up and rummaged his desk drawers for his phone, the one with Erika's number on it, he had many phones. He spots it at the very corner of the drawer and noticed the blinking LED light, signalling a message.

[Iza-Iza, do you know of any dark skinned guy wrestler? He is huge and I think his costume is white; it's a turtle neck, sleeveless and white pants. Weird isn't it… maybe he's trying to look darker aha! Please tell me where he will appear and I'll lend you my yaoi mangas! For reference teehee~! ^u^]

…_.huge dark guy… wearing white…._Izaya thought of what the person looked like. _The trucks… Erika was there… hmmm_

Izaya quickly pocketed the phone and closed his computer. He grabbed his coat and his switch blade from his desk and walked toward the door. He stops in front of the door. He stands there for a few seconds, thinking. He grabs his phone from his pocket and typed a phone number.

*ring* *rin-*

"Hello? Who is this?" the voice from the other line asked. "This better not be a prank"

"It isn't… Shizu-chan where are you right now?"

"Eh? Izaya? You… having so many phones… I'm having lunch at Russian Sushi…"

"I see…"

"…are you still at my place?"

"…no, I left a few minutes after you left"

"…oh" Shizuo said, a bit down.

"...well, I'll call you again…. oh and… sorry for the television, I'll buy you a new one, bye" Izaya said before ending the call.

"The tv…what?" Shizuo tried to ask what his lover meant. He stares at his phone with a picture of a sleeping Izaya as its screen wallpaper and rubbed the back of his neck. "What was that…." He asked himself, not noticing that Tom and Vorona… and Simon were staring at him. He looks up to see them grinning. "…you guys are having too much fun"

* * *

[Celty! I forgot to buy some stuff at the grocery store! Can you buy them on your way back?] Celty read the message, she was currently waiting in traffic, some civilians taking pictures as they pass. _…It can't be helped. _She thought. The traffic light finally turned green and instead of going forward, her way home, she went to the direction of the grocery store.

"Hmmm… Iza-Iza isn't replying yet…" Erika whined while she stared at her phone. "Are you really sure the guy was a big as a truck?" Walker asked, remembering how Erika excitedly told them about what she saw. "He was! He was huge and all buff!" Erika said. "A complete monster or bara character!" she didn't need to add that was pasted on the gangs faces.

Erika spotted something from outside the van while she continued to talk like a machine gun about what she saw… again. It was the kid from earlier, the one with the rude mother. "Ah… he's crying" Erika said, all of a sudden. "Eh? Who?" Walker asked, turning his head to where Erika was looking, Togusa and Koduta look as well. "Maybe he got lost…" Kadota said, he opened the van's door and approached the kid.

"Ah… Big brother Kadota to the rescue! Let's go! Let's go!" Erika said, sliding the van's door open and skipping her way next to Kadota. "Well… I'll stay here…" Togusa said. "Ahaha… we'll end up just driving him to the police anyway, right?" Walker said as he watched Kadota and Erika try to calm the kid down.

"Uwaaah! Uwaaah! Mama! Mama!" The kid cried. "Hey, hey, don't worry, we'll get you back to your mom…" Kadota tried. "Here, I'll give you candy, just calm down and tell us which way your mom went to.." Erika said, handing the kid a candy that was decorated and shaped to look like an anime character with brown spiky hair and an orange flame on the forehead. "Do you know who this is?" Erika asked.

The kid stared at the candy, distracted. "…uhh.. from… reborn?" the kid said, he took the candy and stared at it more. "…yeah! That's right! And let's see I have more here…" Erika said. It was a full pouch of candy with Katekyo Hitmal Reborn characters. "Uwaaah!" The kid awed. "…" Kadota sighed, at least it worked, and they'll just have to take the kid to the police box.

Erika rummaged the pouch to look for a candy that looked like reborn, getting a bit impatient; the kid grabs the pouch from Erika's hands. The sudden act caused the pouch to break, spilling its contents. "Ah!" Erika shouted. "You… what did you do that for?" Erika said, she knelt down and picked up the candies. The kid stepped away when he saw one of the candies Erika picked up. Kadota helped pick up the candies and didn't notice the look on the kids face.

"NOOOOOO!" the kid shouted, alerting the gang. Togusa and Walker rushed out the van when the kid suddenly ran. Kadota and went after him as well. The kid ignored the gang as they screamed for him to stop and continued to run. It was in the afternoon, the kid was running toward the road with very fast cars. "HEEEY!" Kadota screamed.

Unfortunately the kid reached the middle of the intersection and didn't notice that coming motorcycle. _HUH?!_ The biker tried her best to stop, loud screeching noises echoing the in the road. Kadota and the others could only watch, it was impossible, with the biker's speed and the distance between the kid and the bike.

Luckily, she was no ordinary biker. "Ah…" Kadota said as soon as he noticed. Black shadows quickly surround the kid and lifts him up before the bike could reach him. Celty finally made a full stop and held her hands up to reach for the kid as her shadow swayed him down to her arms. Probably due to fright, the kid had passed out in Celty's arms. _Safe… _Celty's shoulders relaxed.

Celty parked her bike in the sidewalk and approached Kadota and his gang. Kadota sighed. "That was close…" he said. Celty handed him the kid. "We'll take him to the police station… thanks" Kadota said. "Celty-san is so cooool!' Erika cheered, making Celty a bit embarrassed.

Celty rode on her bike again and readied to leave. She was about to go back on the road with the others on their van when a truck, looking like the one Erika saw, drove pass them….. with a man on top of it.

Kadota and his gang froze, _That… jacket…_ Celty was the first to react and quickly followed the truck. Kadota and his gang went back in the van with the kid and followed the truck as well.

* * *

Author: ….I unfortunately have to end it here aha~! Thanks for reading, sorry for errors. Reviews and Flames are loved~! Till next update then!


	6. Chapter 6

Izaya's FanClub

* * *

CH6

"Ah, Namie-san! It's been a while!" the doctor greeted, not caring how loud his voice was or how many heads turned when they heard him. He was next to the meat's section in the grocery store.

"…Kishitani" Namie recognized, she had noticed him earlier but decided that it would be troublesome to talk to him and that it would be better to ignore the other underground doctor. "…what've you been up to lately?" Shinra asked, trying to be his friendly usual self. "…nothing much" Namie said, wanting to end the talk. "ahaha…" Shinra monotonously laughed, feeling the pressure. "…ah, did Izaya come to back to his office?" Shinra asked, continuing the conversation.

"..yeah" Namie replied. "I see! Is he already alright? He left this morning not saying anything" Shinra said, Namie had already started to walk away from him as she looked around for her favourite brand of tea. "Yeah…" Namie paused for a second remembering how Izaya acted earlier and the case he gave her. "…he's okay" she continued.

"I see… that's great! You know that guy could be such a handful sometimes!" Shinra said, looking around for the aisle as well. "Kishitani… is there something you need from me?" Namie bluntly asked, turning around and facing the doctor. "Eh? Nothing! I just wanted to have a chat with you, I guess!" Shinra said while smiling brightly. _What an exhausting duo… earlier Izaya and now him… *sigh* I want to see Seiji..._

"…then, I'll be taking my leave" Namie said grabbing a box of tea she didn't even look at and quickly walked away from Shinra. "Ah! Wait… ah, I think I have everything I need too! Let's wait at the line together!" Shinra said as he continued to follow her. Namie could only sigh and hope that the line wasn't going to be long in the cashier.

Luckily the line was short, Namie quickly left while Shinra was still at the cashier, not bothering to say goodbye. She exhaled and felt relief once she was out of the store. _Now… time to go see Seiji! _Namie thought. She walked for a few minutes only thinking about Seiji and what she wanted to do once they meet. _Yes, first… torture and act like a complete horribl-… strict sister-in-law to that little girl... while being sweet and cuddly toward to Seiji…. She'll probably only smile at how affectionate we are…-_"OUCH!" Namie shouted. Not looking at what was ahead of her, she accidentally bumped into another woman. "…" the woman stared, she looked at Namie who has started rubbing her side to ease the pain a bit and the grocery bag and purse next to her.

She grabs her kid by the wrist and without Namie noticing, picked up her grocery bag and purse and ran away. Namie looked up to apologize but the woman was no longer there, she looked around and realized that her grocery bag was taken. _That ****..._ Namie quickly stood up and yelled for the police, she looks behind and spots the woman running away, not too far away yet. She runs after her.

"Mommy-" the child tried to call. "Mommy… that… belongs to that girl…" he said. "Shut up!" the woman yelled as she continued running. "WAIT! You thief!" Namie yelled loud enough for the people around to hear. A crowd of civilians look at the woman, some starting to run after her as well. The woman clicked her tongue and continued running. She notices a dark alley up ahead and enters there. "Mommy!" the kid shouted a bit afraid of what was going on.

The woman stops as she notices the alleyway had a huge truck nearly blocking the exit. They were facing the back of the truck. The woman hears another yell and without thinking she opens the trucks and climbs in. "NO! Mommy! I don't want to go in! It's dark!" The kid shouted and whined. "Get in here right now!" the woman whispered in a n angry manner. She hears another yell, coming much nearer, and releases her child's wrist. "Mo-" the kid tried to call out but his mother had already locked herself inside the truck.

Namie finally enters the alleyway with a few civilians behind her. They all stop when they no longer see the woman or her child. Some civilians left and only a small group continued to enter the alley. "…I'm sure she went in here" Namie said. The child covers his mouth as he hid from the group; he was covering himself with some old cardboard he found. "…ah" Namie notices the child's foot, sticking out of the cardboard. _She left her kid… wait…_ Namie ignores the kid and focuses on the truck in front of her. "Hey! Are you in there?" Namie angrily yells. "I just want my purse back…"

After a few seconds of silence, Namie gave up on waiting; some civilians also think she can handle it, leaving the group. There were only three of them now. "Miss, let's open it…" one of them said as he reached for the trucks doors. "Yeah…" Namie agrees. The child watches as the man slowly opens it….

The kid's eyes reflected the form of the man as he got dragged by a dark hand into the truck. The kid covers his mouth hard, shaking. He saw the shocked faces of Namie and the others… and the falling body of her mother. It felled to the ground from the truck completely limp. Tears start to form from the edges of the kids eyes as he saw Namie and the others fall unconscious when they were hit by some men from behind. He watched as the unconscious bodies were dragged back in the truck.

The kid waited there, shaking in fear until the truck finally left. He stood up and walked aimlessly for a few minutes, once he realized that he no longer knew where he was, he started crying.

* * *

*ring* *ri-*

"Izaya?"

"Shizu-chan! It's horrible!"

"What? Wha… why is the wind so loud there… where are you? Are you on a car?"

"…well…on top of one…" he muttered. _It's scary how nearly accurate he is…_

"What? I can't hear you properly…Izaya?"

"No! I'm not, the winds just blowing so hard here… anyway, can you do me a favour and throw anything big and hard 300 meters from where you are and at an angle of…. Let's say around 87 degrees to your left"

"….What? 3oo meters, 87 degrees. What?"

"…" Izaya sighs. _Got to think of some way to… ah…_

"Shizu-chan! There's a pervert in front of me and if you do as I say you'd hit him!"

"…are you serious?"

"YES! Ah, He's going to touch me in 10…" Izaya said, before ending the call.

Immediately after the call ended, Shizuo dropped his phone. _…9…_

Grabbed a nearby vending machine and returned to where he was standing, next to his phone _…8…_7….6…

Raised it up ….5…

"Ah, sempai, that's 85 degrees…" Vorona said. …4…

"Here" Vorona raised her sempai's arm a bit higher. …3…2…

"Ah, thanks…" Shizuo said …1…

And finally threw it, hopefully reaching 300 meters away… 0…

Tom and Vorona watched as it flew away, right after throwing it, Shizuo quickly runs to where it would fall.

*CRAAAAAAAAAASH*

* * *

"How accurate…" Izaya said, as he quickly jumped off the earlier speeding truck before its front crashed into the fallen vending machine. The vending machine fell right in front of the truck, not giving any time for the driver to turn or stop. Izaya flawlessly landed on the ground standing up. He was now next to the crashed truck. He turns around to see that the driver had lost consciousness. He hears the familiar wheels coming near where he was.

He walks toward the back of the truck, ignoring as a few bystanders just stared and gaped, Izaya had a smirk plastered on his face the entire time. When he reached the back of the truck, he finally saw Celty and the Kadota's gang driving toward him. He puts on a cheerful smile and waves at them. "Fancy meeting you guys here!" he said once Celty got off her bike and walked toward him. Togusa parked the van behind Celty's bike and the others went out. [What were you thinking? Doing something like that! That was too dangerous!] Celty nearly hit Izaya's face as she shoved the screen at him. Izaya had to step back to avoid getting hit.

"Now… now… I didn't get hurt did I? Plus, aren't you interested? Did you know? This truck…" Izaya raised his arms up like he was presenting the truck as some sort of trophy. "…might contain Ikebukuro's Aliens!" He sang. Celty froze for a second and shuddered violently. _ALIENS?!_

* * *

Author: I can feel a stare… haha, I am at school… and I have no charger… so… I have to end it here… thanks for reading~! Reviews and flames are really loved~ till next chapter then~! Also, if the chapters have begun to become confusing… feel free to ask questions… I'll be sure to provide you with either no answer or a non-spoilerish answer~! Sorry if everything is so hard to imagine TT_TT


	7. Chapter 7

Izaya's FanClub

* * *

CH7

Celty dropped her phone. "You don't have to be that surprised. " Izaya said as he bent down to reach for Celty's phone. As he bent down, he noticed how Celty's hands were shaking. " …and scared" he added. He grabs the phone and stands up straight in front of Celty. Celty quickly grabs her phone from Izaya's hand and typed in a panic, Izaya sighs as he watched. "Izaya… you mean _those_ aliens, right?" Kadota asked, approaching the two. "Yeah!" Izaya replied.

Celty finally shoves her screen at Izaya again. [;laetk4o3u92jemflggag4t2tfjpo 2k]

Izaya stares at the trembling screen. "…that was a joke" Izaya said, Celty jolted. "It's not those kinds of aliens, Celty-chan" Erika said, patting the dullahan's shoulder to calm her. "…also, you getting scared is so cute!" Erika squealed, making Celty jolt some more, now cause of embarrassment. Izaya sighed again and noticed a distant screaming and weak rumbling of the ground. "Ah… he's here, that's fast…" Izaya said.

"…that would be shizuo" Kadota sighed. Kadota turned to Izaya and saw him already opening the back of the truck. "Ugh…" Izaya opens the door after a few seconds. He sees a number of animal costumes inside. Kadota looks inside as well. "Animal costumes?"

Izaya goes in and Celty peeks inside, relieved there were no aliens. _Wait, maybe they're inside the costumes?!_ Celty shuddered again. Izaya removed one of the masks, revealing an unconscious man. "Aha, not here eh…" Izaya jokingly said. "What do you mean by not here?" Kadota asked, he orders Togusa to get the van ready for them to leave; the police would be on their way there now. They had to leave if they didn't want any trouble. "...nothing to worry about" Izaya said, he walks out of the truck and grabs his phone from his pocket.

He presses a number and holds it next to his ear. He turns around to see Kadota looking at him, Izaya smiles and walks a bit further from the group. "Hey, Izaya…" Kadota called out, worried. The informant placed his index finger to his lips making Kadota flinch and sigh right after. "Togusa, we're leaving…" Kadota said, he made Erika and Walker go back inside the van as Togusa started the vehicle again. "You should go too… you're scared of those cops too right?" Kadota said when he truned to Celty, Celty nodded and rode her bike.

"Izaya?" Kadota calls out; Izaya was still speaking to someone on his phone. Without stopping whispering to his phone he waved to them goodbye and smiled. Kadota goes in the van and they leave. "Dotachin… now what? Izaya doesn't want to tell us anything again…" Erika said. "Yeah… so secretive again… something's is definitely up again…" Walker added. "…" Kadota sighed as Togusa drove off; they see Celty drive pass them, heading to the grocery again. _That Izaya… what is he planning again… Even though he isn't completely over what happened…_ Kadota continued to think, ignoring the others as they asked him questions and made a racket. He finally snaps out of it when Erika flicked his nose. "Wah! What are you doing?!" Kadota asked, a bit angry. "We've been telling you! The kid's gone!"

"Where did he go?! Togusa! You were in the car the whole time right? How could you not notice?" Kadota said, still using his indoor voice. "You're so awkward when you're angry Dotachin… completely not scary…" Erika teased. "Or is that only towards Togusa?" she had to add. "Zip it…" Kadota scolded. "So should we look for him?" Togusa asked. Kadota sighed.

* * *

"IZAYAAAA?!" Shizuo finally arrives at where the vending machine crashed. "What the…?" he spots the vending machine in front of the truck. _Maybe I put in too much or too little force. _Shizuo thought, he looks around to see that there were already some police cars heading there, Shizuo steps back to the sidewalk, not wanting attention from the cops. He looks around, no Izaya. _Where the hell is Izaya?_ He cringed. He puts his hands on his pockets and remembers that he left his phone where Vorona and Tom were. "…tch"

He continues to look around; it was harder now that there were more people crowding around the accident. After a few seconds of looking from left to right, he feels someone suddenly tugging his sleeve from behind. He turns around as his face lighted up. _Izaya..?_

He sees a man a bit shorter than him and Izaya; his hood over his face, Shizuo could only see one eye peeking from under the hood. "You're looking for Izaya, right? Come with me…" the man said. "…" Shizuo stare at the man for a while before speaking. "…yeah"

The man leaded him away from the crowd and into a park with only a few people. Shizuo quietly followed. "He's in there…" the man said… as he pointed at a truck.

* * *

"Shiki-san? Do you remember that deal you made with that research facility?" Izaya whispered as he talked to the person on the other line. Kadota continued to stare at him. "I see… you hated the guy so you cancelled the contract… hmm… do you remember what they were researching?"

"Togusa, we're leaving…" Izaya hears behind him. [It was something about human enhancements…] Shiki said. "Is that so… after cancelling the contract, has that group ever contacted you again?" Izaya asked. "Izaya?" Kadota calls out to him. [No…] Shiki answered. "I see…" Izaya said, he turns around to wave and smile at Kadota and his gang. Kadota stares at him for a while before getting on the van and closing the door. "…Shiki-san, are you perhaps still interested on them?" Izaya asked. […] the other line went silent.

"I heard… the reason you wanted to cancel the contract…" Izaya said as he smirked. […what do you want?] Shiki bluntly asked. "…haha, nothing at all…just thanks for… no-" Izaya paused remembering what happened yesterday when he was being chased by Shizuo. "-haha, it's because I like you too, Shiki-san!" Izaya cheerfully said. [….] a second passed and Shiki ends the call. "How cold…" Izaya snickered.

_Ah… Shizu-chan should be getting here by now... and that guy as well…_ Izaya thought, he starts to walk but stops as he felt a weight grabbing onto his leg. _What? _He looks down his leg to see a kid, gripping his leg as if his little life depended on it. "The truck… *hic*… my mom… *hic*" Izaya stares as a sweat dropped from his cheek at the crying child, snot and tears being smeared on his pants. _…Well… this was unexpected…_

* * *

"You're saying he's in here?" Shizuo asked, pointing at the truck. He and the man earlier were now in front of the back of the truck. "Yes, I drove it here, he's inside waiting for you…" the man said. Shizuo stares at him for a second. "Fine…" Shizuo said he gripped the truck's door handles and slowly opened it; the hooded man stared at him as he did. Shizuo peeked inside, nothing. "There's nothing there… though" Shizuo said. The inside of the truck was completely empty.

The hooded man flinched. "What?" He looked inside the truck as well. There really was nothing there. "That can't be…" the man said, he goes inside as if to check again. "Hey… Is this some kind of joke?" Shizuo asked, pissed. The hooded man shuddered and slowly turned around to face Shizuo. He was shaking and sweating a bit too much. "…Hey" Shizuo asked again. "…no..no" The man said.

"Izaya-sama.. really wa-was he-here… err.. he he must have…" the man tried to explain. Shizuo goes in the truck as well. "…" the man was shaking more…. Shizuo glares at him and the hooded man snaps. "Izaya-sama… must have left! He ordered me to take you here and lock you up! He doesn't really love you! He hates you! You guys aren't meant to be! You don't deserve Izaya-sama!" The man said, intensifying Shizuo;s anger.

"…IZAYA-SAMA belongs to us! Go away!" the man screamed, he takes a knife from his pocket and ambushes Shizuo. Shizuo grabs the man's wrist the moment he was close enough. "-kuh" the man cringed. Shizuo grips his wrist and throws him down to the other side of the truck. Shizou slowly closes the truck's door.

After a few minutes, the truck's doors open again. Shizuo gets out and closes it. He grabs a cigarette from his pocket like usual. He grabs his lighter from another pocket. He places the cigarette between his lips and starts to lift up his lighter to light the cigarette. Before the fire could reach the end of the cigarette, the cigarette gets snatched from Shizuo's lips. Shizuo looks to the person no holding his cigarette. "…You're the cheater, what were you doing inside there with another guy?" Izaya snickered.

"…would you honestly like to see?" Shizuo nonchalantly asked. Izaya imagined the scene. He could overhear the action a bit from outside and the stuff the man screamed before Shizuo started beating him up. "Never mind…"

* * *

Author: Where'd the kid go…? Aha….thanks for reading down to here~!


	8. Chapter 8

Izaya's FanClub

* * *

CH8

"Are you in position?" Izaya whispered. [Orihara-san are you really sure about this?] The man in the other line asked. "Yes, yes..." Izaya said, the one on the phone wanted to ask again but Izaya already ends the call and places his phone back in his pocket. Izaya then opens the window in front of him. He was at an apartment complex and had broken in one of the rooms, luckily no one was in. He looks out to see a truck about to pass the building. He sees the guy he was talking to earlier at the sidewalk. He winks at the man; the man just stares at him, already used to it.

The man quickly runs to the middle of the road, forcing the truck to stop. "Hey what do you think you're doing?" the truck driver yelled, raising a hand up and harshly waving it around as if he could punch the man. "Sorry…" the man says and continues to run toward the other side of the sidewalk. "Geez… some kids…" the driver curses, he continues to drive again. Izaya hummed, he was now on top of the truck unnoticed by the driver. He waved a goodbye to his companion, who nodded to him.

Izaya sat at the top of the front of the truck; he was right above the driver now. He waits until the truck was near the highway and finally, makes his amazing self known. He holds onto the edges of the top of the truck. The driver was about to open the radio out of boredom, as his hand reached for the radio, he notices black strands of hair on the top of the trucks front window. "What?"

Izaya shows half of his face and the man gaped. "I-Izaya-sama…" the man shook. Izaya finally shows his entire face smiling and the man panics. The driver suddenly speeds up and swayed the wheel around, trying to get Izaya off. "This wasn't part of the plan! Izaya-sama isn't supposed to see me yet! Not looking like this!" The driver whined as he violently kept on speeding up. "Uwaaa… dangerous…" Izaya retreated from peaking at the driver; he gripped the edges of the truck as his ride speeded on the road, ignoring the civilians and some cars honking him to stop.

"It's bad! This is bad! Hey! I need backup! Izaya-sama is here! Come over here and release those!" the man yelled through a radio pinned to his jacket. [What?! Izaya-sama is there with you? You lucky *******! That's unfair!]

"It's not the time for that! I'm near at the main road! Hurry up, we could use this chance!"

[Ah, you're right! With these guys we can take on even Izaya-sama! Ahaha! The faster we get Izaya-sama, the faster we can get lai-] static suddenly interrupts them.

"Wha-? Hey! Hey! What happened?" The man asked. _Release those? The faster they get me… the faster they get lai-?_ Izaya overhears, he glares as if he was looking at the driver, and he grabs his phone from his pocket, pressed a button and held it to his ear. *ring* *ri-* [Izaya?] _As if I'd let you take me first before this guy can…_

* * *

"Ah… geez…" the man stares at his coffee stained clothes, he raises the radio in his hands, also drenched with coffee. "…err, where was he supposed to be at again? Road? Which?" the man sighed. He hears a knock on his window and sees a man, the man who assisted Izaya with getting on top of the other truck. "I hope that coffee isn't hot, there's a public restroom over there sir. If you want you can borrow a towel from me" the man smiled. "Ah… thank you" the driver said, he got off the truck and accepted the towel. He walked toward to where the public restroom was. _Some people are so nice!_

The man smirked as he watched the driver go inside the restroom; he turns his attention to the truck. _Now then…_ He waves his hand up in the air, a signal. An armored car, usually seen transferring money, emerges from a garage not too far from him. A group of men comes out of the vehicle and opens the truck; they immediately shoot tranquilizers at whatever was inside. They grab a huge blanket and cover the thing, putting it inside the armoured car and leaving as if nothing happened. _That was scary…_ the man thought, he sees the driver finally getting out of the restroom.

"Thanks for that!" the driver said. "No problem!"

The driver then gets back on the truck and waves goodbye to the man. He starts up the truck and leaves… _Ah, oh right, main road…_ he thought.

* * *

"Is it good?" Izaya asked, as he squatted down to be at the same level as the kid in front of him, now eating a strawberry crepe. The kid nods as he chewed, not even looking at one that paid for his dessert. "… I see, I don't really like sweets much. So I wouldn't understand…" Izaya said in a joking manner as he looked at his own chocolate crepe in his hands. The kid stops chewing and finally looks up to Izaya. "Then, can I have that mister?" the kid asked. Izaya stares at the kid with a smile. "No… this is for someone else!" Izaya said.

The kid pouts and looked at his crepe, already half eaten. He looks back at Izaya. They have a silent staring contest for a few seconds until Izaya sighs. _Sorry… Shizu-chan…_ "Okay, okay. the one I was going to give it to is a big boy already anyway!" Izaya said and finally gave the chocolate crepe to the kid, whose eyes shined again. Izaya sighed as he stared into the kid's happy face.

He stands up and turns to look at the truck parked not far from where they were. _Isn't he done yet? _Izaya had taken the kid with him and kept a distance from Shizuo and the guy that lead him to the truck. The informant just watched as Shizuo went inside it and closed the door, while they were waiting; the kid had spotted the crepe stand and stared at it, luckily getting noticed by Izaya. Izaya bought him a crepe and another for Shizuo, unfortunately taken by the kid.

After a few minutes, Shizuo finally opens the trucks door and gets out. He begins to try to smoke. _What is that? He starts smoking right after? _Izaya sulked; he quickly grabs the cigarette from Shizuo's lips ans smirked. "You're the cheater, what were you doing inside there with another guy?"

"…would you honestly like to see?" Shizuo asked. "…never mind." Izaya replies after a pause. Shizuo stares at Izaya and finally notices the kid behind him. "…your kid?" Shizuo asked, glaring at the kid. Izaya giggles and knelt down to the kid and hugged him tight. "What if he was?" the raven teased, the kid just continued eating his crepe, now the chocolate one, the strawberry already completely gone. "...I'd be devastated" Shizuo seriously said, he walks toward the informant and Izaya stands up straight.

"Heeeeh~ you won't even try to accept him? Shi-zu-chan~" Izaya sang as he ruffled the kid's brown locks. Shizuo sighs, a bit tired. "Izaya…. seriously, who's the kid?"

* * *

"Sensei… sensei… " *knock* "Sensei…" *knock* "urg..SENSEI!" *bang* *bang* "SENSEI! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!" Ricki snaps, he continues to knock hard on the door, silence. "-kuh" he cringed and finally kicked the door open as hard as he can. "SENSE- Ricki shouted, he stopped as soon as he saw what the man was doing. "…ah, thi-this is… er…" the man tries to explain. Ricki's face nearly went blue, suppressing his instinct to puke. He quickly covers his mouth and runs outside.

"Wait! Ricki-chan!" His sensei called, ignored. He steps outside of his office and sees that Ricki was already too far away. He sighs and scratches his nape while going back inside his office. He closes the door and locks it. This time to make sure he wasn't interrupted; he pushes a cabinet to block the door. _Ricki-chan is too sensitive… this is for science and love… _"Now then… where were we… dear secretary-san?" He smirked as he looked at the glaring eyes, peeping through wet strands of black hair.

"Scary…. But I sure am lucky… I'll get you to play with me" the man kneels down to Namie's level, no her knees, both hands bound to chains that were connected to the wall behind her. A ball gag with a face of a little Izaya drawn on it strapped to her face, preventing her from speaking. "…but this is dangerous too… what should I do, is you being caught part of my precious Izaya's plan?" he continued, he hugged his body tight and swayed as he stood up. "…Huwaa… what should I do? What would Izaya do to me if he found out I have you and I hurt you? I don't like accepting that you're precious to him but…" he looks back at Namie. "…won't he look completely pissed?"

"Would he show that piercing glare again? Those fiery orbs…" the man shivered. Namie moved her arms, wanting to punch the man so badly, the chains making additional noise inside the office with the noise of meat being squished. The man ignores her as he continued shivering and twirling around the room like a madman. He kept stepping on what was on the floor and splashes the pooling red liquid on Namie's cheek.

"Oops.. aha, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that…" the man said, he kneels down again in front of Namie, staining his pants. "…now that you know how much I want Izaya, won't you please cooperate? You're a good doctor as well, plus doesn't it interest you? My research…" the man said, he finally frees Namie's mouth, taking off the ball gag. "Don't underestimate me; I've seen more blood and dead bodies than these…" Namie said, glaring at the man and at the mess in the office. "…what's torture is looking at your perverted disgusting face…"

"…and not being the one holding the scalpel" _I need a way to escape…_ Namie thought as she faked the smile on her face, right behind the perverted man was the case Izaya gave her. _If this is part of Izaya's plan… then… _

* * *

Author: For some reason I don't like the idea of hurting Namie… oh well… thanks for reading down to here, sorry for erros~! Reviews and flames are loved, hopefully… I shall finish this fic…'s OC character drawings soon… again, thanks for reading, until next chapter then~


	9. Chapter 9

Izaya's FanClub

CH9

* * *

"So… you're saying that you left the truck completely unlocked and went to the bathroom. Then when you reached the road where the other truck crashed, you saw Heiwajima-kun and thought it was his fault." The brown haired man said as he continued to gently poke the truck driver's already bluish cheek with a scalpel. A drop of sweat hits the floor, coming from the truck driver's chin. He was kneeling with his head being ordered to look up to the brunette. Namie could only look apathetically at the terrified look the poor man had on him.

"After that, **thinking **that our pet was in the truck, you lead him inside the truck, **thinking **that our precious pet could pull out his limbs one by one..." The man stopped poking the driver's cheek and sighed. "…but unfortunately, our pet wasn't inside and the truck was empty."

"So, being the animal he is, Heiwajima-kun did all this to you and were knocked out completely." The brunette stopped his poking and instead gently slid the sharp tip of the scalpel along the driver's bleeding forehead. The blood trailed down to the sharp edge of the scalpel as its tip prodded with the wound causing the bleeding. "Ngh….gh….." the driver gritted his teeth, trying his best to ignore the stinging pain.

After a few seconds, the brunette finally stops his actions and inched away his scalpel from the man's face. The driver sighed in relief, showing he calmed down a bit. Namie looks away from the scene, thinking it had already ended. The brunette snickers at the man, without giving the driver any chance to react; the scalpel was forcefully plunged into the man's cheek. "GAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAH!"

The man's screams and spurting blood from his cheek fills the room. The brunette couldn't care less as the call for distress got louder as he removed the scalpel from the driver's cheek. The man quickly staggers away from the brunette, both hands trying to stop his cheek from bleeding. The brunette turns away from the man and grabs a piece of cloth to wipe his scalpel clean.

"Hey?" Namie called out, completely unaffected by what she witnessed. The brunette turned his face to her. "What is it?" He smiled. "…by pet, do you mean those things that attacked me?" She asked. The brunette snorted and walked slowly in front of her. "Yup, he was a site to look at, right? Unfortunately, looks like one of my pets got taken away, your boss is really amazing~" the man's eyes fluttered a bit at the last part of what he said. Namie cringed in disgust. "Are you curious about how we make them?"

Namie stays quiet. "…Well, it's pretty much how you used to do it! I plan on making more unfortunately the truck with the aliens crashed and is now in the police's custody, which is also why I have to keep this one alive…" his brown eyes glance at the driver. The driver overhears and quickly staggered to get up. With shaking legs he ran for the door, ending up slamming his body on it as he lost balance. "…Ngh… kuh…" He reached for the door knob with bloody hands and was able to open it and get out of the room.

"…how troublesome" The brunette sighed while he continued wiping the blood from his scalpel. "Ah, Ricki-kun is on his way here! That's not good! If he ends up seeing that guy… he'll throw up again… gaaaah…" the brunette yelled. "Sorry Yagiri-chan, I should've stabbed that guys knee instead of his cheek ahaha… I'll tell you more about my pets later… stay there okay!" He said as he ran out the room.

The second the door closes Namie sighed and quickly approached the case Izaya gave her. _Izaya… you better have something useful here… it doesn't look like that guy touched it either…_ Namie opens the case.

* * *

"So, you're saying the TV was watching me…"

"Exact~ ly~" Izaya sang, zooming in on his reflection in the huge television screen. He hears Shizuo sigh next to him and stands up straight, turning his head to look at the blond's face. "I'm sorry…" Izaya said in a surprisingly sad tone while he stared at the blond. Shizuo flinches at the uncommon act. _He's going to use those drama skills again so I don't ask too much questions… _Shizuo thought, he tried to advert his eyes, knowing the face Izaya was making.

Izaya closed in on Shizuo, intently staring. "Shi-zu-chan, sorry, could that little tv be something precious to you?" he pouted. "Ugh.. What?" Shizuo nearly choked, flustered. Izaya moved a step back from the blond and hugged himself tight. With closed eyes and a hint of sadness in his face he started to tease. "Was it a present from your brother? Something your parents gave you when you left the house? Gave so many emotions while you were watching dramas on it? Did you share so many tears with it? Was it really that prec-guff" Shizuo snapped and quickly covered the raven's mouth, he was loud, everyone in the appliance center was looking at them.

Shizuo, without removing his hand from the other's mouth, glared, signalling Izaya to stop teasing or else. Izaya winks back at that glare. "Hey, hey, mister? Aren't you going to take me where my mommy is, yet? I'm worried about her!" the kid that tagged along them said, tugging on Izaya's sleeve. Shizuo lets go of Izaya, he stands back as Izaya ruffled the kid's hair. "Don't worry! I'll find your mommy! And I'm sure she's alright! She's with a friend of mine, right?" Izaya smiled. The kid just nodded.

After an hour of Izaya convincing Shizuo to buy a more expensive television and not worry about the money or feeling like he was using Izaya, they ended up buying the exact same model as the one Izaya destroyed. After another thirty minutes of Shizuo convincing, ended up threatening that he could carry the television on his own and that he didn't need it be delivered, they finally left the store. After that, they ended up bringing the kid to the police station. "Take care now~!" Izaya waved his fully stretched hand to the kid. The child only nodded at him.

"You sure that's okay? Aren't you planning to use that kid? Not that I'd let you though…" Shizuo said as he followed Izaya. Izaya turned around to face Shizuo. "Honestly… it's okay, he's safer there too… also…" Izaya said, though he was smiling, Shizuo could tell his voice was shaking a bit.

* * *

"_You're mom got… grabbed?" Izaya repeated what the boy said. The kid continued crying and wiping his face as he spoke of what he saw. "Hey… don't worry, I'm sure she's-" dead "-completely alright. Could you… tell me more about the long haired girl who chased after you?" _

* * *

"I'm a bit uneasy… because it looks like not everything is going according to my plans again…" Izaya said as he looked up to Shizuo. Shizuo's eyes widened for a moment, he exhaled and scratch the back of his neck. "…you're uneasy? That's good… the former Izaya would've laughing…"

"That's a fake…" Izaya turned around again, continuing to walk, Shizuo followed. _Before… Izaya would've looked like he enjoyed it and would've loved to see what would his secretary do to escape, while helping along the sidelines, probably ending up with me being used… but now, he's actually worried and showing it.. haha…_ Shizuo walked faster, he pressed his palm hard on Izaya'z head. "Ah.. What are you-?" Izaya asked, Shizuo was walking beside him now, his hand still on top of Izaya's head. He ruffled it roughly and finally let go, placing his hand back in his pocket. "…No~ thing~"

* * *

"This is… aren't these just tranquilizers?" Namie examined the syringes. _You've got to be kidding me…_ Namie quickly closed the case when she heard the door knob turn. She looks back at the door. The black haired kid from before opens the door. "Ah, Yagiri-san, right? Sensei told me to take you somewhe- eeeeh? AAAH? What's with all this bloo- uuuuug…" he quickly covered his mouth but the smell of blood filled the room and he ended up on his knees as he vomited. Namie watched. _This should be helpful…_

* * *

Author: Sorry for errors….wah so Namie getting captured wasn't part of Izaya's plan~ And what would become of Shizuo's new TV? What would happen to the kid? What would happen to Izaya's- Sorry for… updating only now~ ^^ hmmm... I can't seem to post links to the character images anymore... =_=; err... I guess it can be seen on my deviantart account... yeah... it's there... if ... anyone... is ... interested... ah...


	10. Chapter 10

Izaya's FanClub

* * *

CH10

"How frail, puking at only this amount of blood? Why are you even wearing a lab coat for?" Namie said as she simply stared at the man spilling the contents of his stomach on the floor. She sneakily reopened the case again and grabbed one of the syringes, intently staring at the man. "It'll be night time in an hour anyway… why don't you get some rest…" She said as she slowly approached the man.

The man coughed harshly as he tried to wipe his mouth with his sleeve, he barely notices Namie standing above him. He notices a flicker of light coming from Namie's right hand. "Eh?" He immediately tried to crawl away.

"Ricki-kun! Ah, finally found you!" the brown haired man shows up behind the two, Namie immediately placed the syringe in her pocket and stepped back. She watched, wondering whether the man noticed what she was planning, while the doctor helped his subordinate up from the floor. "Ricki-kun, go get some rest… and don't bother joining us tomorrow, okay?" Ricki left the room while glaring at the female doctor. "Now, now… I think Yagiri-san could use some rest too! Why don't I lend you a spare room for the night?" he smiled at Namie. Namie glares at him, gripping the syringe in her pocket, she nods.

The brown haired man had two men come and get Namie, leading her to the spare room. As soon as she left, the man pulled out his phone from his pocket. "Yo, it's me… have you heard the bad news? Send the other one out… I don't want my other pet to be lonely…"

[Are you serious? What about tomorrow's plan? Plus, it's dark out already.]

"It's okay… I knew from the start it wouldn't work out… we're after **that** person after all… so just let him think that there are more of my pets~!"

[Alright… but… Sir, he's probably with that monster right now and we don't even know where he is!]

"Ahahaha! Don't worry… if he's already so much aware of us… and he doesn't want others to get involved anymore… he'll probably welcome as with a wide grin on his face."

* * *

"Celty! Celty! Look! There was an accident at the main road earlier! Ah… is that a vending machine?" Shinra gawked at the screen. Celty walked toward the couch at sat next to Shinra. [Yeah, that's Shizuo's fault] Celty typed. "Aha… I see… well… I guess he did a pretty good job then." Shinra commented, not all that impressed. [I think it was because of Izaya's order though. Do you think he's planning something again?]

"Well… he wouldn't plan…ah… Celty, look at the tv… there's another tv in the tv ahaha…" Shinra half heartedly laughed. Celty looked back at the screen, and there he was. Izaya and Shizuo were at the background of the reporter. Izaya was waving with the widest grin on his face while Shizuo was trying to drag him out of the frame, television box in the other hand. Behind them was Simon as well, advertising the Russian sushi. "He couldn't possibly be planning anything now… look how he's just showing off his two muscle men and his location ahaha…" Shinra said.

"Anyway… why does Shizuo have a new tv?" Shinra gasped and Celty quickly jolted. "Could it be he's using Izaya for his mone-" Celty quickly shoved her phone at Shinra's face. [NO!]

"What the hell is he doing?" Kadota sighed; he and his gang were watching the news in the van. "Yeah… he's showing off how cute he is now…" Erika added.

"Ah look! It's that guy who found you!" the police officer said as he pointed at the small television in the police box. The child stared at the screen. _He said he was going to take me to my mommy…_

"Found him…" the brown haired man grinned.

* * *

"Hey, Izaya… let's go already! What are you even trying to do?" Shizuo scolded, tugging Izaya away and further in the crowd to hide him from frame. "What are you worried about? You're here and Simon is here too, plus Dotachin and the others must be near here too!" Izaya smiled happily, he placed his hand over Shizuo's and removed it from him. Instead he held it tightly with both hands. "Izaya… what are you-" Shizuo tried to ask, but Izaya's hold on his hands got tighter.

"Protect me… okay?"

* * *

"Eh? What is that? Showing off they're sweetness nationwide?" Shinra said, rather than focusing on what the reporter was saying, he was gawking at Izaya and Shizuo holding hands in national television. _No… Izaya's saying something…_ Celty quickly stood up and typed on her phone. "What is it, Celty?" Shinra asked, worried. [I'm a little worried, I'm going out.] Shinra read. Celty walked out the door in a rush. "Eh? What's there to be worried about?" Shinra looked back at the screen.

"Ah! Ah! They're being lovey dovey on TV!" Erika squealed. Kadota sighed. "Kadota-san… are you still-" Togusa asked, looking worried for the guy. "I'm not!" Kadota screamed as he got a bit flustered. "But those two sure are bold… they're completely showing off… well, it's pretty much all Izaya-san." Walker noticed, though blurred, it seemed Shizuo just wanted to drag Izaya out of the frame. "It completely looks like Izaya's showing off that he got a new pet. Ah…" Togusa commented, he stopped as they all noticed a familiar looking truck pass right in front of the.

_Ah… that looked like… _

"Togusa!" Kadota ordered. "Roger…" Togusa quickly turned on the wheel and followed the truck. The driver notices and speeds up. The van catches up and drives beside the truck. "Yosh, take her off the road for now." Kadota said. "Huh? What? But my precious van!" Togusa nearly cried. "You can do it gently-" Kadota said. "JUST DO IT!" Erika and Walker interrupted and held on the steering wheel at the same time. "WAAAH! STOP! That's a truck you know!" Togusa screamed, too late. The two otakus steered the wheel and rammed the van on the truck's side, making the driver panic.

"What? Are you craz-" the driver screamed and looked at the van, he saw Erika and Walker, eyes open, looking like madmen with huge grins on their faces glaring at him. _They're crazy_ Togusa had tears on his eyes while Kadota sighed.

"Hey kid, got some snacks for you… ah… kid?" the police officer looked around; he left for just a minute to buy the child something to eat. "…where'd he go?"

* * *

"Of course I'll protect you…" Shizuo said sternly as he stared at Izaya's eyes. "…so will you stop trembling?"

"Aha… sorry…" _Things didn't go the way I wanted to last time… and my precious mask was destroyed… this time… I have something more precious…so…_

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" a woman's scream diverted everyone's attention. More screams were heard and the crowd was being pushed further in as some people started running from where the scream was from. "What the-?" Shizuo e held Izaya's hand tighter as he looked to where the screams were coming from. They finally see what the people were running away from, a truck, probably at its full speed, coming right at the news crew.

"Shizu-chan, let's get out of the way… what are you?" Shizuo released Izaya's hand and pushed him to where Simon was, putting down the television box next to them. He stood right in front of the speeding truck. "Shizu-chan…ahaha, you're really… " Izaya smiled as he watched.

At Shinra's apartment, the news went on. "Well… looks like I'll be having visitors later…"

Celty was still on her way to the main road.

Kadota and the gang were behind the truck. "Wiat! Togusa, slow down! Look at the screen!" Kadota pointed at the screen, it was Shizuo's back, waiting for the truck to hit him, screams at the background. "Well… that's not good…" Togusa slowed down. "Soooo COOL!" Erika cheered. "Aha, I guess the news crew left the camera and everything else…I don't remember dollars being this flashy…" Walker commented. "Show off…" Kadota whispered to himself.

Meanwhile Mikado was eating ramen in his apartment. "Heiwa-GUWA..ugg" he choked.

*CRAAAAAAAAAAAASHHH!*

Sound of Shattering glass, ear breaking burning rubber of the tires against concrete and denting cracking steel was heard from the crash. Shizuo groaned as he kept his palms on the truck's front and his feet on the ground until the truck made a complete stop. After nearly ten seconds the truck finally stopped. Everyone stared, keeping still, not knowing what to do next. They just stared as Shizuo pulled his hand out of the dented steel and rotated it as if his hands just got a little numb. He looked at the concrete under him; his black shoes were a goner because of the friction. He removed the steaming shoes, not feeling the heat at all.

He looked up to see the driver, squeezed by the truck's air cushion. He could see a bit of blood but the driver's arms were still moving. He didn't care and walked back to where Izaya and Simon were.

* * *

Author: Sorry for errors~ you can see my deviantart account on my profile… there… will be my oc character's…err... drawing… thank you very much for reading down to here~! Then… what will happen next? Where'd the kid go? What will become of Izaya? Why did I squeeze Mikado in there? Were you confused? Feel free to ask~! Till next time~!


	11. Chapter 11

Izaya's FanClub

* * *

CH11

"….monster" the people begun to murmur as they stared at the blond, who didn't even care and continued to walk toward Izaya. Some, already knowing the blonds strength, quickly ran from the scene, no longer wanting to be anywhere near the monster. The news crew, however, returned to where they were, the reporter shamelessly trying to put herself on frame while the cameraman wanted to show more of Shizuo.

"Is this what you were talking about?" Shizuo asked as soon as he was in front of the raven. He pointed at the truck like his blood wasn't decorating his hand. Izaya stared at him from top to bottom with furrowed eyebrows and a not so happy smile. "Shizu-chan..." Izaya sighed as he placed a hand on his forehead as if it was starting to ache.

Shizuo also looked at the informant from head to toe and blurted out what he wanted to ask without thinking. "You hurt?"

"**You're **asking **me** that?" Izaya glared. Shizuo just continued. "Well are you?"

"NO! Also-" Izaya glanced around them, only a few people were left now, the news crew was still there though. Izaya looked at Simon, he nodded with a smile back at the raven's glare. Simon walked toward the crew and the next thing on screen was his smile and his big black hand blocking the camera lens.

"- I need to check on what's inside that thing…" Izaya looked at the truck; it didn't look like anything was inside it. "What would you do if you damaged what was inside?" Izaya scolded. "…" Shizuo looked puzzled for a second, his eyes lighted up when he remembered the other truck that he has caused to crash. He quickly ran toward it, ignoring Izaya when he was pulled back.

"Wait! Shizu-chan! You're not sure of whatever is in there yet! Let me just peek inside!" Izaya argued, fruitlessly gripping and pulling on Shizuo's arm. Simon notices the two and after making sure the news crew had left, he comes in between the truck's doors and Shizuo, who was about to open it. "Now, now, Shizu-o" Simon raises two hands up to his chest, in a form of surrender.

"Move" Shizuo ordered, glaring daggers at the man as he spoke. Simon tried to calm him down while Izaya kept yelling about letting him see it first. Shizuo's temper increases as his ears take all the worthless pleads from the two. _There could be people inside there that got hurt from the crash DAMN IT!_

The brute make a fist with his free arm, Simon notices and backs one step away, his back making contact with the truck's door. "I said… MOVE!" Shizuo raises his fist up, aiming it at Simon's head. Sheer millimetes away from impact, Simon fortunately dodges, he moves left to avoid it. Shizuo notices it, but is unable to stop his fist from damaging the truck again. However the second Simon was able to move away, another black head appeared in the exact same position as it caused a huge hold on the trucks doors.

Izaya's eyes widened, as if in slow motion he sees the thing's head emerged from the truck and get hit by Shizuo's fist instead of Simon. Simon stared, Shizuo stared, his fist still implanted on the thing's face. Even with the amount of force that Shizuo used, that normally could send trucks and cars flying away, that thing remained there. Shizuo felt a tug on his sleeve and withdraw his fist.

The face had a bit of blood falling from its nose, eyes and mouths closed, It's face a bit deformed from being punched too hard, leaving the mark of a fist. "Shizu…" Izaya squeezed Shizuo's arm tighter, making Shizuo wake up from his trance of "What the hell is that thing?", he didn't even realize he was staring at it. "Izaya…" He called, keeping his eye on the head. "…what is-" he paused, its eyes open.

* * *

_Why now of all times…_ Celty cursed. She had to change directions from going to where her two friends were to a completely random road. The sirens were right behind her. She was currently being chased by the motorcycle riding cops she hated and was afraid of the most. She repeatedly made turns everywhere, unsure of where she was going anymore.

She notices an old made up bridge, below it was only mud, probably a dried up little canal that seemed to belong to an old factory. She makes a quick turn, to at least disappear from the cops view, she crosses the bridge and with her shadows, she makes the bridge collapse neatly and quietly, she passes the bridge and hides, making the bridge look like it never existed. The cops appear at the other side; they look around and noticed motorcycle tracks imprinted on the mud. They followed it and disappeared from Celty's sight. Her shoulders drop from relief. _Safe…now… where am I?_

* * *

Meanwhile, a limp body falls to the floor as a long haired woman stood before it. Behind her were two more bodies on the floor. "These tranquilizers… are they for horses? I shouldn't have used such a huge amount. Hmph, well, it's not like they'll die." Namie steps on the mop of black curly hair; it was the assistant that hurled from earlier. She opened her "borrowed room" that looks and was designed a lot like a torture room and kicked the limp body inside. She even strapped the poor boy into the bench, highly decorated for "guests".

She notices a bottle of some liquid and smirked once she realized what was in it. She tried her best to lift up to other heavy guys into the room; she handcuffed them and made them form a kneeling position in front of the bench where the poor boy was. She then poured the half the amount of the liquid in the bottle into each heavy man's mouth. She leaved while making sure the room was tightly locked.

She walked the hallway like it was her own place; she found a map of the place decorated on each hallway's wall. It was impossible to get lost. Her eyes first search for the exit the next room she starts looking for was a room that seemed perfect for experiments. She notices a huge room, luckily enough, it was near the exit.

She hears footsteps coming to her direction and quickly hid. She grabs the remaining tranquilizer in her pocket and looks at the small amount. _This would be last time that I could use this…_ She readies to attack the poor passerby; luckily they had the same size. After plunging the needle on the poor guy she took his clothes and changed, dumping the man into another room where he hopefully wouldn't be seen for a while.

Thanks to the change of clothes and tying her hair up, no one was able to notice her. She was however annoyed over all the conversations she passed through. Everyone was talking about how they were seeing the mighty Orihara Izaya on the television screen and how much they were all so giddy from his smile as if they were all brain washed._ Izaya…. this place would probably be heaven for him… having all these disgusting followers…_

She walked pass by all of them, stopping the urge to cover her ears. When she finally reached the front of the huge room she was looking for, she stopped to look around and entered. _This better be where they do experiments of those things he called pets…_

* * *

_Where am I? _Celty asked herself. "Celty!" she hears a familiar voice call her. "HEY Dullahan B****!" _I definitely know who that is…_ Celty looked to where the voice came from. It was from above, an opened window at the old factory where she has been circling around. The voice came from a woman who was about to jump from said window, which was about 3 floors high. Namie sees Celty finally looking at her… and jumps. _Yagiri-san…!_

* * *

_Author: yay~ new chapter~ sorry for errors, thanks for reading down to here~! I miss this site~ (;u;)  
_


End file.
